riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
War Tracks
Music is one of the most Important Factions of the whole Rivera Federation Arsenal, MUSIC IMPORTANCE TO THE WAR Music is one of the most Important Factions of the whole Rivera Federation Arsenal, why? Because music gives the Rivera Federation more strength in order to crush their enemies on the verge of war. Despite music being a huge strength to the Rivera Federation. Sector 314 began to develop new technology that is able to respond to tracks, such as those of the Rivera Federation. The Rivera Federation during the events of the Rivera Federation War would always pump the Music loudly through the air with the help of a giant monument that is clearly known as the R. Station, which also causes to be the Supreme head quarters for Rivera Federation occupied areas from all across the Earth. RIVERA FEDERATION TRACKS Video:RHM_Hail_Fire_Track_5,_Album_4_Dead_Space|RHM Hail Fire: Track 5, Album 4: Dead Space Video:RHM_Hail_Fire_Album_1_Worthless...|Track 1,,, Album 1 Worthless... - Netherlands Brothers Video:RHM_Hail_Fire_Track_9,_Album_6_Beltlogger_73....|RHM Hail Fire: Track 9, Album 6: Beltlogger 73.... Video:RHM_Hail_Fire_Track_4,_Album_6_Beltlogger_73...| RHM Hail Fire: Track 4, Album 6: Beltlogger 73 Video:RHM_Hail_Fire_Track_7,_Album_1,_Worthless....|RHM HailFire: Track 7, Album 1 Worthless -Young Harrison Rivera Video:RHM_HailFire_Track_6,_Album_2..._Destructor|HM HailFire: Track 6, Album 2... Destructor, Unpopular -Logan Netherlands Rivera SECTOR 314 TRACKS Widlf: War On War. 'Good Lored: Here I Go Again. Bobby Fuller: I Fought The Lay. Micheal Jackson: Smoothe Criminal. Linkin Park: Forgotten. Green Day: American Idiot. Linkin Park: Faint Remix. 'Haze Angles: Northern Front'' ''Cherilyn Sarkisian: If I Could Turn Back Time'' R.STATION A.K.A RIVERA STATION The R. Station (Rivera Station) Is a super powered radio Station created and developed on Beltlogger 4. The R. Station has a height of about 900,000 Stories and a length of 500,789 Meters. The R. Station pumps music into the air in order to boost the Rivera Federation in their conquest of Earth. Despite the Rivera Federation's first attack and Occupation 0f Chicago in the year 2453, Rivera has ordered the R.Station to be manufactured In Rivera Federation Controlled Genius Grove in the Cartoon Network Universe for more destruction of Sector 314 forces all over the Earth. R.STATION TESTING IN GENIUS GROVE ''LOCATION: GENIUS GROVE TIME: 9:00 Am 4 Days After Rivera Day... ' '' 4 Days have passed since the Invasion and Computress was still trying to scan the Rivera Federation from her CPU. "Nothing... Dexter," Computress said as if she had failed him. Dexter rubbed adjusted his glasses and Sighed. "It's okay" He replied. "HEY GUYS WHATS THAT OVER THERE?!" Mac called from the other side of the lab causing Dexter and the others to rush over to his position to see what all the commotion was. Mac pointed out the window to the right of the Laboratory revealing a huge building with a giant Antenna and rotating platforms on from behind that was being constructed by the Rivera forces. They watched as a group of Phantom Forms flew over the lab and towards the building with parts like as if it was for a Radio Station. "What are those Bozos up too?" Bloo demanded. "I have no idea but it looks like some kinda of giant Radio Station or some sort of Sound System." Ben said as an Opinion. "We better check this out, this creation could be dangerous." Dexter replied staring at the station from the window. "Ugh hello, there's a whole army out there I don't think they're just going to let us observe their project." Mac snapped. "Thats why we're going to have rely on Stealth" Dexter finally said looking at him straight in the eye. A squad of Rivera shark forms were lifting the Radio equipment inside the building while U Boat forms towed The Rivera Federation Logo by trailer towards the pick up zone where the Phantom forms would air lift it into place in front of the Radio Station. UCAV forms patrolled from the skies above over looking anything that looked suspicious to them around the area. Dexter and his squad armed with Lighting Rifles took cover behind one of the destroyed cars on the streets while three of Rivera's UCAV Forms flew over them and onto the next area. "Lets go." Dexter ordered as they moved through across the shattered street filled with deb re and destroyed vehicles. "This stinks why can't we just blast them right now and be done with it?" Bloo complained. Mac whacked Bloo on the head with the butt of his Lightning Rod as if he was trying to wake him up. "Because the Rivera forces are all around us, you wanna die right here in this wasteland of what used to be Genius Grove?" Mac demanded. "No But-" Bloo is automatically cut off. "Than shut up." As the group made there way towards the station they took a position inside on one of the destroyed houses, where they will remain to use this hide out as an observation post for spying on the Rivera forces. "Okay Ben give the Binoculars" Dexter ordered as Ben handed over his Binoculars so he can be able to observe the commotion that was happening around the Radio Station. Dexter watched as Harrier Forms hovered above the Station lowering down The name of the Station from above the huge door way. "R. Station? What do you suppose that means?" Ben asked as if he was confused. "It's a Mystery even to me." Dexter said as he scanned to the left of the field only to find more resistants and a couple of B17 Rivera's landing. "Okay lift get it out." one of the B17 Rivera's groaned. "Yeah yeah yeah" One of the Godzilla Rivera' groaned as they unloaded a huge computer out of him. Dexter was stunned. "What is this equipment I've never seen anything like it." "Alright now take the Computer inside the R.Station." One of the Human Rivera's ordered as the group of Godzilla's began to carry the machine into the R.Station. "This is just strange. It's as if their technology is not from our planet." Dexter said lowering the goggles while turning to Ben. "Well there has to be an answer." Ben replied as the both of them turned back to the R.Station. "Okay begin the testing." One of the reploid forms ordered. "Right." Shark Rivera replied as he began to operate the computers beginning the testing of the R.Station. "Hey Do you guys hear that?" Mac said looking around very stunned. "What? I don't hear anything." Bloo said looking around as well. All of a sudden they begin to hear bagpipes in both High and low Quality. Dexter noticed the sound waves spread from the tip of the antenna from above. Dexter and his group shielded their ears from the intense sound waves of the bagpipes sounding even if it was in both low and high quality. "What are they trying to do? Blow are ear drums Out!!!" Bloo cried as if he was being tortured. "I don't know, but It's so loud." Mac replied going down on his knees, turning to Ben. "They must be trying to get the signal right, and if they do I bet the sound waves are going to become even worst." Ben gasped turning towars the R. Station. The words of the music began to sing in both high and low Quality. ("Lay me doon in the caul caul groon ")... ("Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun ")... "What Is it saying? I can't understand it!" Bloo cried. ("Lay me doon in the caul caul groon ")... "Bloo I have know Idea, and How can I listen when I have my ears covered!!" Mac yelled back. ("Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun ")... '''SECTOR V...' The music spread all over Cartoon Network so loud that no body can take it. ("When they come a wull staun ma groon ")... "Where is that coming from?" Blossom gasped gripping her ears as tight as she can. ("Staun ma groon al nae be afraid")... Buttercup flew into the air with her hands over her ears looking all around. and finally noticed the R. Station in the far distance due to it's enormous size. "From Genius Grove!!!" Buttercup cried. ("Thoughts awe hame tak awa ma fear ")... Bubbles screamed through the Bombing rhythm. "My ears are ringing." ("Sweat an bluid hide ma veil awe tears ")... Numbuh 2 stared into the far distance looking at the R. Station than turns to Numbuh 1 "Isn't there anything we can do to stop it? I can't take It anymore!!" he cried going on his knees. ("Ains a year say a prayer faur me ")... "Neither can I Numbuh 2, but there's nothing we can do, that huge station is deep behind enemy lines. We're just going to have to remain here until it stops." Numbuh 1 replied. ("Close yir een an remember me ")... Blossom flew over to Ed who was basically crying from both pain and fright. "Ed" Blossom said grabbing his face causing him to stop. "Help us get everybody back into the tree house, now!" Blossom said trying to fight the pain in her ears. ("Nair mair shall a see the sun")... Ed wiped some of the tears off "Si Senorita Blossom" Blossom smiled as they began to try and get all everybody into the tree house to see if they can get away from the deadly sound waves. ("For a fell tae a Germans gun ")... GENIUS GROVE... "AGGGGHHHHH!!!!! I can't take it anymore! We've got to go now!!" Bloo pleaded. ("Lay me doon in the caul caul groon")... Dexter looked into the field one last time with the binoculars while he protected his ears with paper. All of a sudden the UCAV Patrols returned with their search lights, and they were spotted. "RUN!!!" Dexter cried as the UCAV patrols began to fire missiles. They escaped just in time as the ruined house bursted into flame. ("Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun ")... Dexter and his group rushed back the way they came coming under fire from Rivera Shark forces, they take cover behind one of the destroyed cars and begin to shoot back. ("Lay me doon in the caul caul groon ")... "Too Many of them We have to find another way!" Ben said looking around to find another pass. He finds another route through a destroyed ally. "Dexter the Ally!!!" Ben cried as all of them raced for the ally. ("Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun ")... The UCAV patrols fired more missiles fortunately they missed again. As they made their way back to DexLabs they tackle cover behind another destroyed wall scanning around for Rivera troops. ("Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun ") The singing comes to an end revealing bagpipes again. "We've got to get outta here." Dexter said looking up seeing the lab. "Go!!" he ordered as him and the others rushed for then Lab. They enter the labs campus and take cover again scanning the route behind them to make sure that no forces were after them. "Great job guys the Rivera patrols would have surely heard those shots. We got to get moving." Dexter said as they rushed back into the lab. The bagpipes finally ended. putting silence throughout all of Cartoon Network. It was obvious the R.Station was a success If they did not destroy it nothing will stop the Rivera Federation from taking control of Cartoon Network.